pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Keats bibliography
This bibliography of John Keats includes a complete list of his poetry. Poetry * Poems. London, 1817. * Endymion. London:Taylor and Hessen, 1819. * Lamia, Isabella, The Eve of St. Agnes and other poems . London:Taylor and Hessen, 1820. ;Posthumous *''The Complete Poetical Works and Letters of John Keats'' ed. Horace Elisha Scudder, Boston: Riverside Press (1899)[http://books.google.com/books?id=wIs6AAAAMAAJ The Complete Poetical Works and Letters of John Keats]. Retrieved 11 February 2010. *''The Complete Poetical Works of John Keats'' ed. H. Buxton Forman. Oxford University Press (1907)[http://books.google.com/books?id=e-kRAAAAYAAJ&source=gbs_summary_s&cad=0 The Complete Poetical Works of John Keats]. Retrieved 11 February 2010. * The Poems of John Keats ed. Jack Stillinger Harvard University Press (1978)[http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/KEAPOE.html The Poems of John Keats]. Retrieved 11 February 2010. * Complete Poems ed. Jack Stillinger. Harvard University Press (1982)[http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/KEACOM.html Complete Poems]. Retrieved 11 February 2010. * John Keats: Poetry Manuscripts at Harvard, a Facsimile Edition. ed. Jack Stillinger. Harvard University Press (1990) ISBN 0674477758[http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/KEAJOH.html John Keats: Poetry Manuscripts at Harvard]. Retrieved 11 February 2010. Letters * The Letters of John Keats 1814-1821 Volumes 1 and 2 ed. Hyder Edward Rollins. Harvard University Press (1958)[http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/KEALET.html The Letters of John Keats 1814-1821 Volumes 1 and 2]. Retrieved 11 February 2010. * Selected Letters of John Keats ed. Grant F. Scott. Harvard University Press (2002)[http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/KEASEL.html Selected Letters of John Keats]. Retrieved 11 February 2010. Poems * Addressed to Haydon (1816) text * Addressed to the Same (1816) text * After dark vapours have oppressed our plains (1817) * As from the darkening gloom a silver dove (1814) * Asleep! O sleep a little while, white pearl! text * A Song About Myself * Bards of Passion and of Mirth text * Before he went to live with owls and bats (1817?) * Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art (1819) * Calidore: A Fragment (1816) * The Day Is Gone, And All Its Sweets Are Gone * Dedication. To Leigh Hunt, Esq. * A Dream, After Reading Dante's Episode Of Paolo And Francesca text * A Draught of Sunshine * Endymion: A Poetic Romance (1817) * Epistle to John Hamilton Reynolds * Epistle to My Brother George * First Love * The Eve of Saint Mark * The Eve of St. Agnes (1819) * The Fall of Hyperion: A Dream (1819) * Fancy (poem) * Fill for me a brimming bowl (1814) * Fragment of an Ode to Maia * Give me women, wine, and snuff (1815 or 1816) * God of the golden bow (1816 or 1817) * The Gothic looks solemn (1817) * Had I a man's fair form, then might my sighs (1815 or 1816) * Hadst thou liv’d in days of old (1816) * Happy is England! I could be content (1816) * Hither, hither, love (1817 or 1818) * How many bards gild the lapses of time (1816) * The Human Seasons * Hymn To Apollo * Hyperion (1818) * I am as brisk (1816) * I had a dove * I stood tip-toe upon a little hill (1816) * If By Dull Rhymes Our English Must Be Chain'd * Imitation of Spenser (1814) text * In Drear-Nighted December * Isabella or The Pot of Basil (1818) text * Keen, fitful gusts are whisp’ring here and there (1816) * La Belle Dame sans Merci (1819) text * Lamia (1819) * Lines Written on 29 May, the Anniversary of Charles’s Restoration, on Hearing the Bells Ringing (1814 or 1815) * Lines on Seeing a Lock of Milton's Hair * Lines on The Mermaid Tavern * Meg Merrilies * Modern Love (Keats) * O Blush Not So! * O come, dearest Emma! the rose is full blown (1815) * O grant that like to Peter I (1817?) * O Solitude! if I must with thee dwell (1815 or 1816) * Ode (Keats) * Ode on a Grecian Urn (1819) * Ode on Indolence (1819) * Ode on Melancholy (1819) * Ode to a Nightingale (1819) * Ode to Apollo (1815) * Ode to Fanny * Ode to Psyche (1819) * Oh Chatterton! how very sad thy fate (1815) * Oh! how I love, on a fair summer's eve (1816) * Old Meg (1818) * On a Leander Which Miss Reynolds, My Kind Friend, Gave Me (1817) * On Death text * On Fame text * On First Looking into Chapman's Homer (1816) text * On Leaving Some Friends at an Early Hour (1816) * On Peace (1814) text * On Receiving a Curious Shell, and a Copy of Verses, from the Same Ladies (1815) * On Receiving a Laurel Crown from Leigh Hunt (1816 or 1817) * On Seeing the Elgin Marbles (1817) * On Sitting Down to Read King Lear Once Again * On the Grasshopper and Cricket (1816) * On the Sea (1817) text * On The Story of Rimini (1817) * On The Sonnet * The Poet (a fragment) * A Prophecy - To George Keats in America * Robin Hood. To A Friend * Sharing Eve's Apple * Sleep and Poetry (1816) * A Song of Opposites * Specimen of an Induction to a Poem (1816) * Staffa * Stay, ruby breasted warbler, stay (1814) * Stanzas * Think not of it, sweet one, so (1817) * This Living Hand * This pleasant tale is like a little copse (1817) * To — * To a Cat * To a Friend Who Sent Me Some Roses (1816) * To a Lady seen for a few Moments at Vauxhall * To A Young Lady Who Sent Me A Laurel Crown (1816 or 1817) * To Ailsa Rock * To Autumn (1819) text * To Lord Byron (1814) text * To Charles Cowden Clarke (1816) * To Fanny * To G.A.W. (Georgiana Augusta Wylie) (1816) * To George Felton Mathew (1815) * To Georgiana Augusta Wylie * To Haydon * To Haydon with a Sonnet Written on Seeing the Elgin Marbles (1817) * To Homer * To Hope (1815) * To John Hamilton Reynolds * To Kosciusko (1816) * To Leigh Hunt, Esq. (1817) * To My Brother George (epistle) (1816) * To My Brother George (sonnet) (1816) * To My Brothers (1816) * To one who has been long in city pent (1816) * To Sleep * To Solitude * To Some Ladies (1815) * To the Ladies Who Saw Me Crown’d (1816 or 1817) * To the Nile * Two Sonnets on Fame * Unfelt, unheard, unseen (1817) * When I have fears that I may cease to be (1818) text * Where Be Ye Going, You Devon Maid? * Where's the Poet? * Why did I laugh tonight? * Woman! when I behold thee flippant, vain (1815 or 1816) * Written in Disgust of Vulgar Superstition (1816) * Written on a Blank Space * Written on a Summer Evening * Written on the Day that Mr Leigh Hunt Left Prison (1815) * Written Upon the Top of Ben Nevis * You say you love; but with a voice (1817 or 1818) References Keats Category:Poetry by John Keats Category:Bibliographies of British authors Category:Poetry bibliographies